E-Mail
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Jika keinginanmu tercapai, maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Itu yang disebut pengorbanan. First Fic in DRRR


_Summary : Jika keinginanmu tercapai, maka kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Itu yang disebut pengorbanan._

.

.

.

" _Operasiku akan dilakukan hari ini, Shizu-chan."_

"Um! Aku akan segera ke sana."

" _Nee, Shizu-chan, setelah operasiku berjalan lancar. Aku akan bisa melihatmu lagi 'kan?"_

"Iya."

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari seberang sana.

" _Ganbatte_! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

" _Hai_ _—"_

Shizuo kala itu menutup panggilan _handphone_ nya. Dia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya kerja. Menyeberangi lajur _zebra cross_ dengan sebuket bunga kecil menuju rumah sakit tanpa menyadari lampu penyeberang jalan sudah berubah warna merah.

Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya.

TIIIIN—

—Tabrakan sengit pun tak terelakkan. Tubuh pemuda itu abruk seketika bersimbah darah. Tangan porselennya bergetar meraih _handphone_ nya dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"I…za…y—"

.

.

.

 **Durarara © Narita Ryohgo**

 **Lagu Heaven dan Hatsune Miku bukan milik saya.**

 **E-mail © Kaizen Katsumoto**

Warning : BL, OOC, typo, gagal angst, cerita ini berasal dari sebuah PV lagu di Youtube berjudul Heaven dengan beberapa perubahan nama karakter serta jalan cerita yang agak dibelok-belokkan(?), silahkan hubungi author jika penasaran lebih lanjut tentang videonya.

 _Oh, ya. Selamat HUT RI ke-70!_

 _Mohon bimbingannya, saya masih baru di fandom ini._

 _Ingat, baca fanfic ini di tempat terang dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar!_

 _Enjoy._

.

.

.

 _Banyak orang mengatakan, ketika kau berada di ambang kematian maka seluruh kenangan masa hidupmu akan kembali diputar tepat di hadapanmu._

 _._

 _Apa itu benar?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Raira Gakuen.

"Siapa dia?"

Seorang pemuda pirang—murid pindahan menunjuk gedung lantai dua dari gerbang depan sekolah barunya—dimana terlihat seorang pemuda raven tengah berdiri tegap memandang ke arahnya. Iris kemerahan menusuk tajam begai belati melebur dalam pengelihatan kedua manik karamel Shizuo.

"Izaya Orihara."

Shinra—teman semasa kecil Shizuo menjawab dari sampingnya. Shizuo kembali menatap lantai dua gedung sekolah barunya, namun sosok Izaya sudah tak berada di sana.

Sebuah seringai kecil tersungging di atas bibir tipis si pirang.

.

.

.

"IZAYA!"

Teriakan itu sudah sering terdengar, pelakunya adalah si pirang—Shizuo Heiwajima. Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdirnya. Dia tak dapat akrab dengan si raven pemilik manik ruby—Izaya Orihara. Berulang kali mereka membuat Raira Gakuen geger, bahkan Ikebukuro.

Shizuo—pemuda biasa keras kepala, sedangkan Izaya—pemuda biasa berotak cerdik.

"Shizu- _chan_ selalu saja berteriak seperti orang kesurupan~"

Nada sarkas itu membuat Shizuo mau tak mau memutus urat kesabarannya. Seperti yang terlihat dari gambaran di atas, hubungan keduanya tak bisa dibilang akur seratus persen. Nyatanya mereka adalah _rival_. Keduanya selalu membuat kekacauan. Dimana ada Izaya maka disitu akan ada Shizuo, berlaku pula sebaliknya.

Hingga suatu musim gugur mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sulit dipercaya? Ya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Keduanya terlalu dekat selama mereka menjadi saingan. Mencari kelemahan masing-masing, mengenali satu sama lain baik luar maupun dalam sampai menimbulkan bibit sayang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Kala itu salju turun cukup lebat menutupi jalanan kota Ikebukuru di akhir tahun serta tahun pertama Shizuo dan Izaya resmi lulus dari Raira Gakuen. Sepasang pemuda mengenakan sayal di leher masing-masing. Berjalan diantara tumpukan salju sore hari. Banyak lampu warna dinyalakan menghias kota sebelum dimulainya pesta penyambutan malam tahun baru.

"Nee, Shizu- _chan_ nanti malam kita nonton kembang api tahun baru di dekat kuil bersama, ya?"

Sebuah senyuman di bibir plum itu membuat Shizuo sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Baiklah. Nanti malam akan kujemput di depan rumahmu." Melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat—menyembunyikan rona merah muda di kedua pipi si pirang.

"Shizu- _chan_ …"

"Hm?"

Shizuo berhenti berjalan. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang, Izaya berdiri di sana. Jemari lentiknya menyeka berkali-kali mata kemerahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi meminta jawaban dari si raven.

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan mataku." Jawabnya sedikit menghapus lelehan bening yang ia hasilkan—menyebabkan bola matanya semakin memerah.

"Izaya hentikan!" tegur Shizuo menarik kedua lengan ramping Izaya, menghentikan paksa pergerakan si raven.

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, dia sudah sering mendengar keluhan dari Izaya mengenai pengelihatannya yang semakin memburuk.

Dia memeluk tubuh lebih rendah darinya beberapa senti. Entah mengapa Izaya hanya diam tak merespon, namun matanya terbuka lebar tidak menghiraukan lelehan bening mengalir deras dari sepasang ruby indahnya yang kian meredup.

"Aku antar ke rumah sakit."

Hanya pemandangan blur seorang pemuda pirang yang mampu ditangkapnya. Menggandeng erat tangannya seolah tak akan membiarkannya pergi—membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Raira Hospital

Di salah satu kamarnya menyisakan dua orang pemuda. Seorang duduk di atas kasur bersprei putih bersih, seorang lagi duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu. Keduanya sama diam, keduanya sama menunduk. Hanya suara detik jam yang mengusik ketenangan keduanya di dalam ruang berukuran 5x6 meter tersebut.

Kini dalam pengelihatan Izaya semua berubah bagai lukisan mozaik tak bermakna. Shizuo mengetahui hal itu. Sudah berulang kali ia menghapus tangis tanpa suara pemuda raven di hadapannya.

Kehilangan pengelihatan di usia muda bukanlah hal mudah dan menyenangkan untuk dilalui seorang diri, namun Shizuo di sana. Dia tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi Izaya.

"Maaf Shizu- _chan_ gara-gara menemaniku, kau jadi tidak bisa melihat kembang api tahun barunya malam ini."

Sedikit menggeser tempatnya, Shizuo sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Izaya.

"Itu tidak penting." Ujarnya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku, mengambil sebuah cincin perak dari sana, "Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting ingin kuberikan padamu." Lanjutnya.

Shizuo menarik tangan kanan Izaya hati-hati, memasangkan sebuah cincin di salah satu jemari si raven.

Izaya menatap jari kanan manisnya, meraba pelan bagian benda silinder melingkar di jarinya. Dia tak dapat melihatnya—hanya gambaran samar di kedua manik merah redupnya. Namun itu tak terlalu penting baginya, ada Shizuo di sisinya saat ini adalah sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kembali mata itu basah, "Terima kasih, Shizu- _chan_ …"

Sebuah pelukan hangat tercipta diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Shizuo tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Dia tak tahu dimana tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia seperti mengambang di udara, ruang gelap kedap cahaya. Kenangannya satu per satu tiba-tiba muncul di depan matanya—tampak seperti _roll_ _film_ mengitari tubuhnya. Tiap kotak menyajikan kenangan berbeda, bergerak sendiri seolah sudah dinyakan secara otomatis. Membuatnya kembali mengingat betapa banyaknya waktu telah dia lalui bersama Izaya.

Ya. Izaya. Dia sedang dioperasi. Shizuo menyeberangi jalan, lalu sebuah truk lewat mengantarkan kegelapan pekat dan semua berubah menjadi seperti saat ini—

.

 _Banyak orang mengatakan, ketika kau berada di ambang kematian maka seluruh kenangan di masa hidupmu akan kembali diputar tepat di hadapanmu._

.

 _Apa dia akan mati sekarang?_

 _Memory recordernya telah diputar kembali saat ini. Apakah ini adalah sebuah tanda baginya bahwa ajalnya sudah semakin mendekat?_

.

Ia melihat _handphone_ dalam genggamannya— _sending_

—sebuah pesan telah terkirim.

"Maafkan aku, Izaya." Ia tak dapat menahan bulir bening yang sejak tadi menggedangi pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

Izaya membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dapat dilihatnya ruang kamar rumah sakit. Kururi dan Mairu juga ada di sana. Dari samping dia melihat sebuah bingkai jendela menampilkan pemandangan luar ruangan—kota Ikebukuro masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Membuka jendela, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menatap jernihnya hijau pepohonan serta birunya langit setelah berakhirnya musim dingin. Ia bahagia dapat kembali menyaksikan betapa indahnya dunia tempatnya berpijak. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh di salah satu jemarinya dimana sebuah cincin perak terpasang di sana sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Akhirnya dia bisa melihatnya—hadiah pemberian Shizu- _chan_.

"Iza- _nii_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Mairu.

"Oh, Shizu- _chan_ bilang dia akan segera kemari, mungkin setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jadi aku akan menunggunya di luar."

Izaya menggenggam erat _handphonenya_. ' _Shizu-chan…_ ' ia bergumam pelan.

Kururi dan Mairu saling pandang.

Langkah kaki pemuda itu keluar dari kamar pasien. Meninggalkan kedua adik kembarnya. Menjajaki tiap sudut rumah sakit.

Melewati segerombolan suster dan petugas ambulans yang baru saja menurunkan seorang pasien.

Izaya memandang keluar pintu rumah sakit, belum terlihat olehnya seorang pemuda pirang. "Dimana Shizu- _chan_?" ia bergumam pelan, kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kepala tertunduk. Mengitari lorong-lorong penuh aroma obat-obatan.

"Izaya- _san_?"

"Huh?" Izaya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya – terpantul jelas dalam manik merahnya. Pemuda tegap sedang melipat kacamatanya, "Yuhei – maksudku Kasuka?"

Kasuka mengangguk kecil. Sedikit melirik pakaian pasien yang ia kenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sedikit tersenyum, "Kukira hanya Shizu- _chan_ yang menjengukku, tidak kusangka kau juga datang. Ah, dimana Shizu- _chan_?"

"Jadi Izaya- _san_ belum dengar? _Nii_ - _san_ masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan."

.

.

.

Izaya terduduk sendiri di salah satu bangku tunggu depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, menunggu jalannya operasi. Manik merahnya terus menahan air mata yang nyaris mengalir melewati pipinya. Menatap lingkaran sebuah cincin perak di salah satu jemarinya. Tatapan kosong.

Ia melepas cincin itu. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit melebar, mengetahui sebuah ukiran di bagian terdalamnya.

' _Always with you_ '

Izaya baru mengetahui jika cincin itu memiliki ukiran di dalamnya, Shizuo tak pernah memberitahukannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Kumohon… lindungilah Shizu- _chan_ Tuhan… biarkan dia hidup." Panjatnya di setiap detik keheningan menunggu.

.

.

.

Ketika lampu ruang operasi berubah warna, sepasang suami-istri keluar dari sana. Sang wanita menangis tersedu-sedu sementara suaminya berusaha menenangkan. Seorang pemuda berhelai gelap keluar setelahnya. Iris hitam legamnya terlihat lebih sayu daripada biasanya. Menatap Izaya yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

Kasuka menggelengkan kepalanya, setetes air mata terjatuh dari matanya.

" _Nii_ - _san_ telah…"

Sebelum Izaya dapat mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya, langkah kaki sudah dipacunya kencang. Mengabaikan kalau dia sendiri masih dalam tahap perawatan. Dia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Asal dia bisa pergi ke tempatmana bisa dibertemu Shizu- _chan_. Tempat dimana mereka bisa terus bersama.

Tidak lama langkah pemuda raven itu terhenti. Membuka sebuah pintu. Hembusan angin kencang menerpa helaian hitamnya. Seperti dugaannya, atap rumah sakit terlihat sangat senggang. Manik merahnya menyapu pandang sekeliling. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat pagar setinggi perutnya. Mencengkeram kuat pinggiran palang. Udara panas menyengat kulit porselen.

 _Yah, dunia memang penuh kejutan. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa Shizu-chan._

 _Berakhir di sini saja juga tidak apa-apa._

 _Menyusul shizu-chan…_

Kaki Izaya sudah menaiki gagar—bersiap meloncat kapanpun—

Sampai sepasang tangan lembut menarik lengannya menjauhi pagar. Memeluknya.

"Jangan lakukan Izaya…"

Sebuah bisikan membuat Izaya menoleh ke belakang, seorang pemuda pirang bediri tegap di sana.

"Shi-shizu- _chan_ …"

Berlari kecil menjauhi pagar pembatas, ia mendekati sosok Shizuo. Namun, tidak ada jawaban di dapatnya. Angin kencang kembali berhembus menerpanya. Di bawah langit biru menyambut musim semi, Izaya mencoba menggapai sosok Shizuo.

"Nee, kau benar Shizu- _chan_ kan? Kau masih hidup kan?" ia terdiam sejenak melihat reaksi sosok di depannya.

Nihil.

"Shizu- _chan_ jawab aku!" teriaknya penuh harap meminta kepastian.

Shizuo masih membisu, tidak mengangkat wajahnya bahkan hanya bergeming pun tidak.

"Aku tahu kau masih hidup Shizu- _chan_. Lihatlah. Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat lagi." Ujar pemuda itu meraba wajahnya sendiri, memperlihatkan sepasang manik ruby.

"Maafkan aku Izaya…"

Izaya seketika mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, membulatkan matanya, menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti, sosoknya menghilai seperti kelopak bunga yang ditiup angin.

"Tunggu! Shizu- _chan_!" teriaknya berusaha mencegahnya pergi, menggapai tubuh Shizuo yang perlahan lenyap. Ia gagal.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" _Nee_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini?" tanya pemuda raven sebelum operasinya dilaksanakan.

Pemuda lain di ruang itu terdiam – tepaku atas pertanyaan Izaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan mengatakan hal aneh."

"Tapi kemungkinan operasinya berhasil masih 50 : 50, Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo kini menatap si pemilik manik ruby, tapi tentu saja Izaya tidak dapat melihat tatapan sendu itu. Tangan lebar Shizuo mengacak rambut Izaya. Membuatnya merancu kesal karena perbuatan kekasihnya.

"Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin suatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Izaya terlihat cemberut mendengar jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai operasinya gagal, mungkin aku akan naik ke atap rumah sakit dan terjun menyusulmu—"

"Jangan!"

Seketika Shizuo melebarkan matanya, mendengar teriakan Izaya yang lumayan keras. Melihat pemuda itu memandangnya kesal dengan fokus yang kurang pas ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kalau sampai operasinya gagal, aku tidak mau Shizu- _chan_ menyusulku! Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Shizuo hanya mampu menahan tawa mendengar Izaya kini nyaris merengek. Dia menarik Izaya, mendekapnya. "Kau sudah bilang begitu, aku tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' kan?" ujarnya mengulas senyum.

" _Baka_. Habisnya kalau kau sampai mati secepat itu pasti otakmu sekecil protozoa! Kau sangat bodoh!" umpatnya membuat Shizuo melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Dengar! Selama dunia ini masih berputar, kau masih mempunyai alasan agar kau tetap hidup, kau hanya perlu mencarinya saja. Kalau kau mati hanya karena aku, sama saja kau menyia-nyiakan hidup yang sudah diberikan kepadamu."

Terdiam. Shizuo tidak dapat membalas ucapan Izaya. Kecuali sebuah senyuman yang terkembang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman.

Di sebuah taman kota. Seorang pemuda berdiam diri. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sangat depresi. Iris semerah darah itu memandang kosong sebuah _handphone_ yang berada dalam genggamannya. Berulang kali menolak panggilan dari kedua adiknya—menyuruhnya agar segera pulang.

Namun, Izaya masih belum tergerak untuk meninggalkan bangku taman ditemani beberapa gagak liar bertengger di atas dahan pohon.

Ketenangan. Pemuda kurus itu membutuhkan ketenangan.

 _Tttrrr_ —

Kembali handphonenya bergetar, membawakan sebuah _e-mail_. Dia menatap layar _touch screen_ , hendak menghentikan getaran, namun maniknya melebar tepat saat membaca nama sang pengirim _e-mail_.

' _Shizu-chan'_

"— _Uso_."

Buru-buru Izaya membuka pesan.

 _From : Shizu-chan_

 _To : Izaya_

 _Message : Aku mencintaimu_

Izaya melihat tanggal pengiriman pesan— tepat setelah kecelakaan maut terjadi.

 _Kenapa Shizu-chan? Kenapa kau lakukan ini…_

Pemuda itu menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi porselennya.

"Maafkan aku Shizu- _chan_ …" Ia beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak bisa menepati ucapanku, tapi aku sudah menemukan _alasanku_." Gumaman pemuda itu memasukkan _handphone_ ke dalam saku. Berjalan seorang diri menelusuri jalanan. Pergi menuju tempat yang dapat membuatnya merasa tenang.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
